


The Doctor

by HoneyCrystalCove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Adrien Agreste/reader - Freeform, Assassin - Freeform, Backstory, Blood, Chat Noir/reader - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Depressed Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Fanboy Agreste, Fanfiction, It Gets Worse, Ladybug - Freeform, Mild Angst, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oops, Original Character(s), Original Plot, Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, hurt comfort, villain, villain reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyCrystalCove/pseuds/HoneyCrystalCove
Summary: "You're sick Adrien Agreste. But I can cure you." She said slowly, a soft charm to her voice. A knife poised at his throat.[[Chat Noir x reader]]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

'The Doctor Plagues Peru, Who Was On Her List?'

The Doctor, a notorious assassin with a keen sense of style. Most known for her revealing clothes, and plague mask. O'Shamhay was killed last night, at 11:45 by The Doctor, He was found with signs of struggle, and her signature note found stapled to the courpe's chest. 

It read, "To. Mr, 38o, I have visited the patient and their greed was in fact incurable. You know where to find me, Signed, The Doctor. "

The note was most likely addressed to the commissioner. People are wondering if she had gotten close to, or stalked the target before striking. We have noticed that her targets had been suspected of ill deeds, and or wealthy.

People have also asked if there are patterns or signs that you might be on The Doctor's list, but at the moment there have been no signs.

She's very experienced in her field and has left no evidence in any of her, 30+ cases. Not a hair, a fingerprint. She has even been known, to either steal or hack into cameras. 

We estimate the price she charges for each visit. Its believed to be, 50-250, thousand. So there is no need to worry unless you know someone willing to pay such an amount for your death. She has yet to kill anyone not on her list, but if in the way, they can be left severely injured, or in some cases paralyzed-

"Adrien?"

I jump a bit in my seat, trying to hide the newspaper under my jacket. "Y-yeah?" I ask clearing my throat and trying to sit in a natural position. 

"Bro, You're acting like I just caught you reading porn. Why do you have a newspaper from the U.S or something." Nino asks, leaning against the chair next to me. 

"Its, Spanish, and it's from Peru..." I trail. taking the article out from its hiding place, showing Nino. 

On the cover, it had a shaky dark picture of The Doctor, in her signature leather one-piece, long latex gloves, combat boots, and thigh-high black socks. Not to mention her black plague mask and tophat.

"She's hot, but I can't read that... Wait a minute, I recognize her. You did a project on her last week didn't you?" He says pointing at the photo. 

I nod, rubbing the back of my neck. "She's just pretty cool, and all, I decided to do a little more research, that's all." I give a shy smile, Nino shaking his head with a smirk. 

"Better not get obsessed like Alya." He says referring to his girlfriend. 

I blink, "Wait, she likes The Doctor too?" My smile laced with hope, 

Nino looks to the side a bit confused, "Um, No, remember Ladybug? Her blog and shit." He gives a puzzled look. 

"Oh, yeah right," I say a bit embarrassed of how obviously wrong I was. 

"I mean, I wouldn't judge you if you did. But, didn't you say she's like an assassin or something?" He asks, referring to the project. 

"Well, she prefers to be called paid vigilante. But it's not like I'm the only one! I've seen plenty of blogs and conspiracy videos. And stuff..." I state, trying to defend myself. 

"I don't know man. I mean I see the appeal, but I just dont really get it. I mean Alya might. But, I mean. I don't do that kinda thing soooo." He trails off, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah, it's fine," I say, looking down at the newspaper, and tucking it neatly in my backpack. He didn't have to get it. It's not that weird. It's not like I'm stalking them. And thinking of them all the time.

It's just interesting, a good change of pace. And well, the information is out for the public. So I might as well. I'm not doing anything wrong. 

The bell rings signaling for everyone to switch classes. I grab my backpack slinging it over my right shoulder and exit the classroom. While exiting I see Marienette staring at me, so like I always do when it happens, I give a smile and wave. But... She's still scared of me, it's been five years, and I still dont know why... I've kind of given up on trying to change it. Because it never seemed to last. 

I'm glad I didn't tell Nino, if he was weirded out by the fact I still researched her, I dont know how he'd feel If he knew I had a blog of my own...

\----  
I was sorting through my mail as I did every day. Logging onto my computer, switching the account to my other one. And looking through. 

I hum lightly, as I scroll through the Emails, looking at the prices, not really the names, 

10,000

9,000

20,000

15,000

10,000

I stop scrolling when a large number catches my eye. 

100,000

I write down the account name, 8823e11. 

"Now what are you gonna make me do, Mr.88,"

I squint skimming through the message, pretty much they wanted me to kill this rich kid, name Adrien Agreste/, because, blah blah blah, they wouldn't pay attention to them, blah blah blah, he must pay, blah blah blah. I dont care. It must have been an ex-girlfriend, boyfriend, or something. But it wasn't really my business, but he did sound like an ass, and it was quite the amount of money they were offering. 

... I continue reading through,

So he's, rich, can fight, pretty big guy. has a bodyguard around 24/7...

I can take him. 

I type a short replied telling them that I'll take the job. 

I stand up stretching, "Welp, I guess I'm going to France." I say, putting on a jacket, before heading out the door. Time to go get me a plane ticket.

\----

This will be set in college, so everyone is 18-19- even 20.

Unedited


	2. Art.

Paris. 

The closed-off parts were still beautiful. Even in the area, I was currently in, falling apart and blackened by scum. But something about it was beautiful...

The ally was remote. I glance around through the beaked mask. Adjusting my tophat to hide my hair. A crisp cool nightly wind brushes my bare arms, and I smile at the action. It was cool quiet, isolated. It was beautiful. I wouldn't have expected anything more from the city of love. 

I stop walking when I feel something grab my ankle. I step back immediately looking down, it was ... a brown sticky translucent puddle...

The sweet scent infiltrated my senses.

Was...

Was... this syrup?

The syrup molds its self into a hand again, as more syrup seemed to pool in from out of no were.

"I'm being harassed by the ground," I state calmly to the cool breeze. "I don't think I like Paris as much as I thought..."

The pool grew more hands, as they clawed their way closer to me. The sticky, for some reason aggressive liquid was also persistent. 

I could fight people, animals if I must but... Syrup? It made no sense, and no, no I couldn't. Or at least I dont think I could?

"What the actual fuck?"

I continue to step back ignoring the voice as they come closer.

That was until a taller woman in red and black spandex approaches. 

"Ma'am you need to take cover. You shouldn't be out this late, and definitely shouldn't be out in the open during an Akuma attack." She says, before turning to me, eyes wide. She eyes me up and down.

That was before speaking into her yo-yo, "Chat we've got another one." She finishes getting into a fighting stance, which I don't return.

"Pardon me, but what exactly is going on? What is an... Akuma you call it?" I ask, holding my gloved hands together in front of me, in a polite manner.

"Excuse me?" She asks, getting out of her fighting stance but was still cautious. "Then why? Why are you dressed like that?" She asks, pointing to me. 

"It's rude to point. And I could ask you the same thing." I say, not moving, my posture straight, as I note the girls slightly hunched posture. 

"I'm Ladybug, one of Paris's heroes. Arn't, you dressed as that one... Murderer? Don't you think its a little odd, suspicious even." She asks squinting her eyes stepping closer. 

"For you're information I was on my way to a costume party, and I seem to be quietly lost," I tell her a bit offended, I let the tone hang to my voice weighing it down into a deeper, but still superior tone.

"Oh, well I would gladly take you to where you need to go-"

"No thank you, you have offended me, and I don't wish to speak to you any longer," I say walking past the woman, in long strides. I could feel her watch me leave as I enter a building looking for a way around the sticky mess and away from the taller girl. 

I enter, what looks to be a bar, which was empty, the bartender was passed out against the counter. I go up the stairs, and out to the roof. 

So much for exploring...

I slowly make my way from rooftop to rooftop as I hear sirens, yelling, and frantic footsteps every once and a while. But all I listened to was the night's crisp wind. 

I had finally made my way back to my apartment, slipping in through my open window. Closing the window and curtain behind me. 

I drop my self onto the soft pillowy mattress with a sigh. 

Akumas? Heros?

It reminded me of the situation in the U.S. But I didn't think too much about it. I had a job to do, I had an education that awaited, and debt to pay off. 

"Paris institute of fine art." 

I continue to scroll through the information, Art was something that I was naturally skilled at, along with knives. But, Art was my most gifted legal hobby. I had always considered picking it up as a profession, but then one thing lead to another and now I'm here, in Paris to kill some brat. 

It had what I was looking for, and it was well known, looked like a palace and- and. 

I continue to search up the college only to find my target attends the school. 

And- I'm going to enroll. The soonest I can attend is...

Tomorrow. 

I smile at my luck,

Maybe Paris isn't so bad...

\----

It had taken a while but Pancake Carol was taken down. for someone with such a stupid name, they did put up quite a fight. And I still had to complete the sketch for the new project, I had to sculpt something that represented, 'hope' she said. 

But, I was too tired, nowadays, and with hero work, collage, modeling... And my new found hobby involving The Doctor. I barely had time to sleep...

Not to mention I and ladybug have been arguing a bit. But it's more of her insisting that I'm doing everything wrong. Even though we've both been doing this for five years now. 

And... I still try. For five years shes rejected me. And still... 

I sigh to myself as I lay in bed, Plagg eating camembert like he hasn't eaten a day in his life.

I laid there for a while, meaningless thoughts bouncing from one side to the other. And I couldn't sleep. 

I take my phone off the charger sitting up fully with a groan. I wonder what The Doctors up to? Maybe she's still in Peru, or, maybe shes in Italy like she was three months ago. Or maybe shes going back home to the U.S.

What if she ever went to France? It would be amazing, I wonder if I'd be able to talk to her as Chat Noir. That is if she'd let me. But I bet I could do it. I could swoon her, as Chat Noir. I'd make her knees weak with my oneliners!

...What am I thinking? I give a breathy laugh, as I scroll through videos I've already seen. 

If it was that easy, I would have had Ladybug a long time ago. 

But I can still imagine, she'd be strong, and quick-witted. Laugh at my puns, and be flattered by my flirting. She wouldnt roll her eyes, or at least she wouldnt let me know she was rolling them under her mask. We would tell each other secrets and watch the night sky together. 

Maybe, I could get her to give up her job as an assassin, she could live with me, and we could live comfortably. 

I couldn't help but wonder, what she looked like under that mask, what color her hair was, if she had big eyes, or fierce intimidating eyes, like the rest of her costume.

I couldn't help but wonder if...

If she could ever like me. Like Adrien Agreste. 

And that's when it hit me. Hope. She gave me hope for a new relationship, and hope that she could fix me. Cure me, but not in the way she usually did. 

I go up and out of bed heading over to my desk. Picking up the pencil, and sketched. 

I imagined her sun-kissed skin, her freckle she had on her hip, and the one that was high up on her left thigh. And using that I imagined her face. She would be beautiful. So I imagined her, I imagined, what I think she might look like. 

I bet she'd have long curly dark hair. Freckles dotting her nose, large brown eyes, and long lashes. Puffy pink lips and she would look effortlessly beautiful. Her tanned S/C skin (or not if you're too dark to tan) would glow under soft light. As she met you with a gentle gaze. And her beauty would be seen for miles. 

Before I knew it, a rough sketch was on the paper. The girl was beautiful but not as much so as what I had in mind. It wasn't good enough. I crumpled the page, tossing it into the bin, and tried again. But it still didn't capture the beauty she would hold, yet the power she would radiate. But whenever I drew sharp eyes or a sharp nose on her soft round face. It didn't feel right. 

The small button nose suited her. The big round heavily lashed eyes suited her. But the colors where what I couldn't pinpoint. Would she be blonde? A redhead maybe?... But her dark aura, and dark color palette. Screamed otherwise.

I decided to just leave everything uncolored.

But I can just imagine. I could imagine anything, she could look like anything. For all, I knew she could have the face of a man. Which I heavily doubt, but I dont feel as though I know much of anything anymore. 

I felt as though every day I was swimming in lies. amongst the truth, but the two were identical. 

I turn the lamp off returning to bed. 

Falling into a deep short-lived slumber. Because my alarm would go off at six, and it was four when I finally succumbed to the tiered feeling.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said in a quiet wine. 

If I was being honest I was ready to cry. I was tired I was hungry, I felt trapped within the confined walls that were my schedule. 

I shut off the alarm, and get out of bed, my legs and arms sour from yesterday's events. My head throbbing from falling off a building last night, and if anything I was starting to get a little mad... But I calmed myself down as soon as I noticed the budding feeling.

I just had to do something new today. Instead of fencing, I could go to the park, or hang out with Nino. Or just stay home and sleep. I could tell Ladybug that I was sick in case there was an Akuma, and ask her to parol again today. I needed a refresher. And I needed it bad. 

I get dressed, in a black turtle neck that hugged my large form just right. matching black pants and tennis shoes. 

"Why all the black?" I hear Plagg ask in a tired voice. I turn to see him lazing on my bed, barely awake. 

I didn't actually know, so I look to the side as if it would give me an explanation. 

"...We aren't going to a funeral...Are we?" He asks sitting up, "Is that why you've been so sad? Who died?" He continues.

"What? No Plagg no one died! I-I just felt like wearing black today." I say quieting down a bit. Did I look that down? I head back into the bathroom. My bags weren't that bad, were they? Was I slouching maybe? I try and stand up straighter, and put a forced smile on my face, which twitched and then fell.

My eyes weren't as bright as they usually were, I had heavy bags under my eyes, my hair was a bit messy, and my resting face looked a little... harsh. you could say. I wasn't supposed to look intimidating and unapproachable.

I fix my hair, and try and open my eyes a bit more, trying to take my eyes out of its harsh glare.

I sigh, seeing that the attempt was fruitless. 

And decide to leave.

"Are you forgetting something?" Plagg asks I look back at him, 

"What?"

He sighs, picking up my sketch pad, and then to himself. Giving me a look.

"Oh," 

I grab the sketch pad, 

carefully putting it into my backpack, and I see a bit of newspaper sticking out the top of my binder. I take it out careful not to rip it, before putting it in my dresser. Wich was where I kept all of her newspapers.

"Obsessed much?..." Plagg grumbles from inside my backpack. 

"I'm not obsessed! I-I just admire her!" I retaliate, my face becoming a bit flushed. 

I head to the kitchen grabbing some camembert, and an apple. Giving Natale a short goodbye, and going out to the car.

\----

"Ew, I have art history first? Gross." I grumble, looking through the halls to find the designated classroom. 

I give up sooner than I'd like to admit. I turn to the nearest person.

"Um, excuse me?" I say taping the blonde on her shoulder, She turns around, and if I was taller her ponytail would have given me whiplash. She looks around before looking down at me with a scowl. Her blue eye-shadow, and light lipstick, made me inwardly cringe.

"Ew. did you just touch me?" She says with a squeak in her voice.

"Oh, no," I say quickly before hiding within the crowd of students. 

Maybe I'll have to find it on my own...

It shouldn't be that hard. I've found people's homes with nothing more than the city they live in. I can find a classroom. 

I was still looking when the cloud of students had dissipated, and I was a few minutes late. 

"Shit...Shit... Fuck..." I whisper to my self under my breath. 

I stop looking around when I hear hurried feet from behind me, I turn around to see a tall blonde male dressed in all black. "Excuse me!" I squeak, grabbing onto the back of his backpack, to stop the male. He turns around quickly with a shocked tired look on his face.

"I can't find my class, I'm new here. And well-nevermind- do you know where Mrs.L-Limper..tle..es...? You know what here's my schedule." I say quickly hand my paper to the male. 

He slowly takes it from me, giving me time to study his face as he looks at my paper. And then it hits me. 

I blink at the realization. He was Adrien Agreste.

"Oh, yeah, her name is a mouthful, I have her class right now actually, so I can take you. We-we are a bit late though." He gives a kind smile. Wich, I return.

Unless I got that request, I would have thought he was a sweet person. Now all I have to do is stalk him for a month or two, find out who he really is, and strike. 

I follow the male in front of me. 

He won't suspect a thing. 

They never do. 

\----

Words: 2490

I hope the chapter isn't blocky or doesn't make sense in any way. Hopefully, you all enjoyed and chose to stay for future chapters. I have big plans for this fic, but I'm writing another one on the side, so I'm not sure how updates will look, but hopefully, I can update once a week. :)

Unedited.


	3. Good liar

"Alright, class flip to chapter- " The teacher's eyes look on the two of us as we walk into the classroom. "Your late..." She gives Adrien a harsh glare before turning it to me. "You must be the new student."

"Yes, I'm Y/N L/N, He was just showing me around the school" I smile at her.

She looks between the two of us, "Verry well. Adrien take your seat, Y/N you will sit next to Adrien."

The teacher continues with her lesson, not bothering to tell me what the hell is going on. I decide to use the situation to my advantage. 

"Nice to meet you by the way." I smile at the blonde next to me, 

"Nice to meet you," He smiles back, 

"...And you are?" I giggle, 

"Oh-sorry I just thought, I'm Adrien Agreste." He holds out his hand for me to shake, which I accept. 

"Y/N. Do you think you could help me find the rest of my classes when the time comes around?" I ask, looking up at him, my eyes shining through my thick lashes. 

"Oh, uh sure, of course." He says quietly as he takes a look at my schedule again, "We actually have all the same classes and in the same order..."

"Wow really? I'm glad I bumped into you then." I give an innocent smile. 

"Yeah, um do you know what the teachers talking about right now, or do you want me to explain?" He points to the board. 

"I have an idea of what she's talking about, but if I could look at your notes that'd be a big help." I again smile, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Of course," He takes out a black binder and guides me through his notes. 

He was an incredible actor. I almost fell for his act. It was hard to believe he was the same kid from the application letter. 

"-On campus there are a few restaurants and, even a bakery, I'm eating lunch with my friend at the deli if you'd like to come." He invites me, A closed-eyed yet tired smile on his face.

"I would love to."

"Hey Adrien, Whos the chick?" A tan-skinned male with skater vibes asked, pointing his finger at me.

"Oh, she's new here, and well we have literally every class together... Which is kinda weird but-anyway she doesn't have any friends." He finishes getting to the point.

"Cool, nice to meet you dudette I'm Nino." He smiles and holds his hand for me to shake, which I accept. He gives it a tight grasp and shapes it rather harshly. Causing me to bob up and down a bit.

"Nice to neet you to, I'm Y/N L/N," I say before letting go of his hand.

We both sit down Nino in front of the two of us, Adrien on my left side.

"So, you new to Paris? I haven't seen you around," he asks paying more attention to the sandwich he's about to put in his mouth than me.

"Yes actually," I say bringing out my boxed lunch. 

"So who's your favorite?" Nino asks, mouth full, bits falling out of his mouth.

I was a bit too busy watching bits of food fall onto the table to process what he said. I snap out of it locking eyes with him. "...I'm sorry what?"

"Whos your favorite?" He repeats,

"...My favorite what?..."

"Team Chat, or Team lady."

I look at Adrian for help.

"He's talking about Paris's heroes, they protect us from hawk moth." He smiles, at me and gives Nino a discouraging look.

"Oh, I've heard about that, kinda. I know that Paris has two heroes but that's literally it." I give a small chuckle, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh well"- Adrin starts,

" well, that's cool cause Adrien has a thing for this assassin chick anyway." He continues to eat his sandwich losing interest in the topic.

I perk up at this,

"Nino! D-don't say it like that! I don't have at-thing for her, and she's not an assassin, she's a paid vigilante." He says a blush on his face, in an almost desperate tone. He proceeds to hide his face in his hands. 

I almost found myself giggling, "Oh?" I found myself saying, looking at the blonde.

"He's totally obsessed," Nino says, mouth still full.

"I-I'm not!" He exclaims, trying to defend himself. 

I decided to play innocent, "Can you tell me about them, Adrien?" 

His eyes widen and he relaxes in his chair, "Y-yeah, sure." 

First things first I needed to know if he was talking about me, and if he was, I needed to know how much he knew. If it were too much, he'd be a bit harder as a target and I'd need to take a new approach. But then again, I'd never had to kill a fan before. I almost frowned at the thought. 

"Oh...Well. She calls her self the Docter. I've got a picture of her, so I won't have to describe her." He pulls up a picture of me he had in his gallery, It was shakey, but If I may say, that pose made my ass look amazing.

"So, basically, people pay a huge amount of money to her and shell spy on the person they want to be killed for a few months so she can tell if they truly are a bad enough person to kill."

I nod showing I understood.

"And I'm pretty sure people have to tell her why she has to kill them? Oh! and- It's just a fan theory, but a lot of people have said, she works with the U.S's villain, he's the one playing out the happy tax over there. But people are saying their friends. I believe his name the Lilly king. But get this. He's managed to capture half of the known miraculous's over there" He looked so happy as he talked about all this, "Isn't that crazy! Over here we only have two, and Hawkmoth has been trying to capture them for years, and he still hasn't even captured one," He says drawing his hands in the air a goofy smile on his face, 

I giggle at him, causing him to blush, he immediately puts his hands down and starts to stare at his food. "Yeah um," He clears his throat, "S-shes pretty cool..."

"Actually... Im a fan of her as well..." I say with a light smile. 

"WHAT!" He bursts from his seat, "Really! No way! I haven't actually met another fan before! Everyone else said I sounded bad shit crazy!" He chuckled, a big smile adorning his face. 

"Well, I'm definitely not as big a fan as you, but I wouldn't mind listening to you ramble, And let's just say I might have a few theories of my own." I smile, looking to the side a bit. 

"I could literally scream. I've never been so happy in my life."

Nino looks between the two of us. "Um, you guys seem to be having" He points his finger between the two of us. "...A thing, going on. So, I'll just go. You guys keep on doing whatever this is. Nice meeting ya dudette," He winks at us before leaving. 

"You didn't scare him off? Did you Adrien." I giggle, finally starting to eat my lunch. 

"It's fine, he's probably just going to Alya and Marienttes table."

"Cool, who are they?" I ask watching as Nino goes to the other side of the seating area.

He points at the two girls across from us, one glaring at me the other giving a polite wave. "Marrienerre is the girl with navy blue hair, and Alya is the one with dark hair that fades into red."

I give a wave at them smile on my face.

"I've known the two of them since my first year of high school." He says in a soft voice, 

"You guys must be pretty close then?"

"...Not really. I'll hang out with Alya every once and a while, but that's really only when Ninos there. And I'm pretty sure Marienette hates me." He gives a nervous chuckle, his eyes portraying a sad look, his bright green eyes looking darker, his eye bags becoming more prominent. 

"Oh, well that's fine. You've got other friends right?" I smile, 

He doesn't return the gesture, "I used to be close friends with Chloe, but I recently cut ties with her." 

"Oh."

We stay there quietly for a few moments.

"Well, good thing you've got me now." I give a sad smile. 

"Thanks," He smiles at me, 

Christ this kid was a good actor. He really had me falling for it. But, things were going smoother than planned, and faster. This might be one of the quickest jobs I've ever completed if it keeps going down this path. But, it'd be best if I just take my time. That way I can be absolutely certain. So I'd say... three months give or take. Maybe five, if I have my doubts. 

Maybe I'll see if Alexander has any work for me while I'm in Paris. A bit of extra cash definitely wouldn't hurt... Speaking of which, I need to get a better apartment. My neighbor has been watching me pretty closely. And he tried to sneak into my room the other day...

\----

School had ended and as soon as I got home I fell asleep only to be woken up at 11 pm, my ring had started to beep, Ladybug needed me. 

I stare at the blinking light. 

"Are you gonna answer it?" Plagg asks floating above me, 

"..."

"There could be an Akuma attack right now."

"..."

He sits down on the front of my hand. clicking the ring for me,   
"Chaton where are you! There's an Akuma attack on 21st street! And-" 

"Im on my way" I hang up on her sitting up slowly. 

"Plagg" I yawn, "Claws out,"

He transforms me, and I rub my eyes. I stretch a few times before spinning my baton and making my way over to her. 

I make my way rooftop to rooftop, the taping of my feet becoming invisible over the sound of deep explosions. I spot Ladybug as she leaps out of the way as a fireball flies at her.

I jump next to her, "Good evening my lady-"

"Save it Chaton, I don't have time for this right now." She says as she uses her yoyo to lift herself out of the way of another projectile. 

I use my baton to get up to her level, arriving on the roof of a building as well, "Is there something wrong, mon chéri ?" I aks, my gaze softening. 

"Chat! Not now!" She says, looking straight at me this time her hard glare, making me freeze. "Look I appreciate it. But at the moment we're a bit busy. Alright?"

My ears flattened against my head, "As you wish." We continue to fight, Mr.Inferno, or what have you. Ladybug only talking with me when she needed to and after we were finished I decided to approach her. 

"My lady, is something wrong?" I ask gently, 

She sighs, "Yes, but it doesn't involve you."

"Is there a way I could help?" I aks walking closer to her, 

"No, chat, it really has nothing to do with you."

"So, you aren't mad at me?" 

"No, but it'd help if you'd fight more than you talk," She grumbles. 

The comment left a sour taste in my mouth, I would have usually made a flirty comment or a pun, at it to lighten the mood. But I was tired and the atmosphere left me dry. 

"Alright then, ill be on my way, Au revoir."

She looks up a bit confused, probably at the lack of a nickname. But, I didn't feel like receiving her remark. The fight was over faster than usual so I had time to roam as Chat noir. 

As I'm walking a certain someone caught my eye, Y/N, she had a few bags of luggage in her arms, as she exits an apartment. She wasn't leaving Paris already was she? My expression drops immediately. But I shake it off, no, she just got here she can't be. 

She takes a piece of paper out of her pocket and looks around. A confused look on her face. 

I put on a confident smile and quietly make my way over to her. As I'm settled directly behind her, I put my mouth next to her ear. 

"Local alley cat, at your service, princess." 

"AHHHHHH!" I jump not expecting her to scream, She drops her luggage, grabs my head, and flips me over her shoulder. 

"Oof!" I blink at her as she observes me, 

"W-what the hell!? Who are you!" She holds up her bag of luggage menacingly, 

"Wow wow wow wow! Hold on- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you- that much." I block my face with my hands. "I'm Chat Noir,"

"Chat... Noir... I think I've heard your name before." She says slowly lowering her bag.

"Im one of Paris's heroes," I say with a smile, slowly getting up, easily towering over the girl but still cowering.

"But, as I was saying. A-arere you lost, princess?" I stutter ever so slightly, with weak finger guns near my chest.

She blushes, looking to the side. "Um, n-not really. And I think I can find it on my own. T-thank you though." She smiles lightly. 

"Are you sure?" I ask with a light chuckle, "I could at least help you with your bags? Im pretty stong..." He says the last part quietly.

"You know Im not supposed to talk to strangers." She says looking at her note and walking around me. 

" But do strangers know each other's names, Y/N?" I aks watching as she freezes. 

"How do you know my name?" She says with a glare, turning to look at me, 

I put my hands up defensively, "My apologies princess, I didn't know it was a crime to know how to read!" I say dramatically. 

She furrows her brows in confusion.

"Your bag love," I say pointing to her suitcase, her name written on it in neet lettering.

She looks down at her bag, before giggling, "Im sorry kitten, for a second I thought you might have been a stalker,"

I freeze at the nickname. No one's given me a nickname in forever, and the way it flowed off her tongue made my heart stop. It sounded like warm honey, sweet and delicious, I could listen to her call me that for hours, and I'd still be just as addicted.

Wait- did she just say she thought I was a stalker?...

\----

Words:2,472

So. It's been awhile, :)

Anywho, I hope this chapter wasn't too blocky or slow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around in the future. Have a lovely day!

unedited


	4. Grayham and Co

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap-
> 
> I freeze at the nickname. No one's given me a nickname in forever, and the way it flowed off her tongue made my heart stop. It sounded like warm honey, sweet and delicious, I could listen to her call me that for hours, and I'd still be just as addicted.
> 
> Wait- did she just say she thought I was a stalker?...

Y/N continued to walk in front of her. Eyes glued to the note before looking up at her surroundings. She turns a corner, me falling a bit behind her before hurrying to catch up. 

I turn the corner expecting to see her H/C hair but...

I look around, turning my head in every direction. The cold streets were empty. The buildings towered and looked hallow. The birds flocked above. And it was as if I was alone the entire time. As if she was a ghost, blown away and gone to travel with the wind. 

I blink. Before rubbing my eyes. 

I decided to jog in the direction she could have gone. 

\----

I watch as Chat Noir leaves dazed in confusion. 

I was hiding behind a large potted plant on someone's balcony. 

I wait till the black cat is out of my view, before proceeding in the opposite direction. 

After a while of walking, dragging my luggage with me, I had arrived in the familiar broken down area. I travel in deeper into the catacombs, the roofs dripped, and shadows loomed, as the night grew dark and grim. The humid scent filled my nose, moss seeped into the cracks of buildings. The stone looking nothing but calm and sturdy. 

This place must have been standing for ages. My hands drifting over the harsh cool surface. Stains and cracks ever-present. I look up from the wall, and at the barely intact dangling sign. 

It was barely readable. The wood looked to be rotten and abused from the weather. "Grayham and Co." It read in engraved letters. 

I wasn't familiar with the streets of Paris, but what I was familiar with were these bases that were set up all around the world. 

I take out a key from my key ring. Unlocking the door. It leads to a dark musty and metallic scented room. It was; like the rest of the area, falling apart at the seams. There were a few knocked over chairs and tables, and a borded up a window that let in a few strings of moonlight. I close the door with a slam and lock it.

I tap my foot against the damp wooden floor. 

*tap tap

*tap tap

looking for a point that seemed hallow, until I found it. I grabed the rusted fork that was placed conveniently near. I push the fork between the boards. As I lift it the hatch doorknob is seen. I grab the handle lifting the hatch, as soon as I do I can hear the cheers and chatter of others. The door had the pieces of wood stuck to the top, the floor looking like an unfinished jigsaw puzzle. 

I enter the dimly lit entrance, climbing the latter into the underground. 

I drop down with a click that echos, I open my suitcase and fix the plague mask onto my face.

I walk through the sewer like hall and closer to the light. The talking and banter growing nothing but loud.

"AYYY! Its the doctor!" Says a man, his English tainted by a heavy italian accent. 

Heavy cheers ensue, different languages overlapping one another. I give a few waves and try and find one person in imparticular. 

People see my steady strides and move out of my way. And silence ensues as I approach the back door, and entering, not bothering to knock. As the door closes the clatter outside picks back up. 

The room was dark compared to the heavily lit and lively mainspace.

This room is lit by a candle and nothing more. 

There he sat his eyes occupied by the letter he continued to write. His large and tanned hand pausing mid-word acknowledging my presence, before drawing the cursive to a close. His scared hands fold together and his head faces up to meet my masked eyes. His fierce pale blue eyes were calm as usual. His hair lightly parted to the side his hair longer a pale gold in neet waves and a bit past his broad shoulders. His scar on his oper lip sits just as pale, and the large gash that swooped up towards his left eye reminded me of the good old days. 

He lights another candle in a delicate movement. The man was nothing short of beautiful, he was young, recently taking over the company after killing his father. The candle made it clear enough to see his creamy brown skin, coated by his mother's paleness. Creating a tone of heavily creamed coffee. 

"How have you been...Docter." He lightly smiles looking me up and down. 

I sigh, ripping off the mask and locking the door. I sit on his desk sluggishly. Giving a distressed hum as a response.

"Understanding..." He says in his rich voice. "You didn't tell me you were coming to Paris."

"Yeah, but you knew, why else would you send me your location," I say glancing at his glacier eyes. 

"Well, you are the best of the best. I miss having you work for me. Dont you miss the fight of it all?" He asks standing up and going over to a file cabinet, threading his fingers through the portfolios, skimming over the labels.

"Alexander, what I'm doing works perfectly well for me," I say watching the male. 

"Then why did you come if your so satisfied?" He says with a confident yet collected smirk. 

I glance to the side. "Well...I came looking for a side project, nothing big." I say scratching my chin with fake disinterest. In truth, I came because I missed the struggle, and we both knew it.

"You know I'm not the only one who missed you." He says nonchalantly. 

I look over to him patiently waiting, a curious feeling making me a bit excited, hoping I knew who he was talking about. 

"Nymph, He hasn't stopped asking about you." 

I scrunch my face in confusion, Nymph? why would he miss me?

He turns around and chuckles at my reaction, "Im only kidding, It's Hunter of course." 

I smile, Missing the familiar male. "Wheres he at? Is he taking a job right now?" 

"You know him... Always doing something. Always getting his hands dirty." He grumbles shaking his head disapprovingly. He stops skimming through portfolios as he takes a thick one out examining it carefully. "I believe he's in queens, with Zane."

"Speaking of Zane, have you heard what he's done with the U.S?" I ask him walking over to his side trying to see what he has in his hands.

"I believe I have, similar to this Hawkmoth, yes?" He asks, 

I nod my head, "He's taken multiple animal-like creatures after killing their owner. He says there magic or something. Do you know what he plans to do with them?" I ask, 

He furrows his brows, "Im not sure, possibly sell them," 

I shrug, 

"You know," He continues, "I believe Him and Hunter are going to search for you."

I huff in amusement, "Seems like them, Hey, I never did find out, how did you find out I was in Paris." 

"I didn't, I just had a feeling." He opens the portfolio, onto the desk, revealing blueprints, and written letters. 

I shake my head lightly. Him and his 'feelings'. I kind of hated that they were always right, while my gut feelings have almost landed me with a bullet through the head. 

"So what's your next plan?" I aks sitting on the desk once more, an excitable grin on my lips. 

"We're going to, infiltrate Napalm's company, you remember him don't you? The pervy ass whole, runs the human trafficking ring?" Alexander looked up at me, 

I frown in disgust. "Of course I remember the shit stain. I'm the reason he's missing his right hand." I say through gritted teeth. If there's something I wanted to do it was to finally kill that creep. 

"Good thing you attacked him as The Docter last time, because he's been looking for you ever since." 

I blink, He's been looking for me? How pathetic, not only had his hand taken by a fourteen-year-old but even with his elite team hasn't found them for five years. 

"So what's your plan?" 

\----

Where the hell was she?

I scratch the top of my head, as I began to give up my hopeless search. 

I was on top of a roof as I scan over the area once more. My ring had given out a while ago. 

I was sitting on a roof, unwilling to get down yet. 

"Adrien, except it. She was never even here. No one can travel that fast." Plage grumbles. 

"I swear she was right in front of me!"

Plage sighs, "Can we please, go home already. Im actually starving. This is abuse."

I give up with a sigh of my own standing up and stretching. "Fine..."

We return home sneaking into my bedroom through my window, which was much harder without my baton. 

I lay on my bed Plagg eating camembert as usual. 

"Hey, what do you think Y/N chose to do for the project?" I ask looking at the ceiling.

Plagg ignores me, and I continue anyways, 

"You know, I bet she's the kind of person to have a weird collection. Of like, marbles, or... I don't know seeds or something." I mumble to myself. 

"Who the Hell collects seeds? And- I thought we were talking about the project?" He squints his eyes, confused. 

"I thought you weren't listening, " I say turning my head to face the kwami. 

He sighs, mumbling a few crude words under his breath. 

"Anyways," I continue, He groans, "What do you think of her? I think she's really sweet." 

"I think you only like her because she's into the doctor." He mumbles, taking another mouthful of camembert. 

"Plagg! You know that's not true!" I couldn't help but blush a bit embarrassed. 

"Oh? Then is it her pretty curly hair? Or her cute smile? Or smooth plump lips, Or maybe, it's her humongous tits." He mocks. 

"Plagg!" I throw my pillow at the flying rat. My face In a burst of red. 

"Why are you mad!? cause I'm right! We both know that's exactly what you were thinking! Dont try playing innocent." He grumbles with an accusing glare. 

"Uggggh" I muffle myself in my pillow as Plagg rolls his eyes. 

\----

Words: 1,827

Hey guys I'm back! Thank you all for your support and for being so understanding. I really don't deserve you all. I love you all and hope you all have an amazing, day, night, or evening. 

unedited


	5. Alone in the city of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap:
> 
> "I think you only like her because she's into the doctor." He mumbles, taking another mouthful of camembert. 
> 
> "Plagg! You know that's not true!" I couldn't help but blush a bit embarrassed. 
> 
> "Oh? Then is it her pretty curly hair? Or her cute smile? Or smooth plump lips, Or maybe, it's her humongous tits." He mocks. 
> 
> "Plagg!" I throw my pillow at the flying rat. My face In a burst of red. 
> 
> "Why are you mad!? cause I'm right! We both know that's exactly what you were thinking! Dont try playing innocent." He grumbles with an accusing glare. 
> 
> "Uggggh" I muffle myself in my pillow as Plagg rolls his eyes. 

I lay in bed thinking of My encounter with Alexander. 

I still needed to move, my neighbors either a thief or a spy. Either way, they tried to break into my apartment. 

I look around the bare room. The apartment wasn't small, it was spacious. But I did want something a bit bigger. It was nice here in Paris. So I might stay for a while, even after I finish my initial job. I could do a few more gigs with Alexander and be on my way. 

I'll have to see what Zane and Hunter are doing in the U.S and find a new target. 

I think back to my current target. He's quite the charector. I've never had to kill a fan before. I almost pity him. 

I turn in my bed. 

I can't believe I copied his schedule. I hadn't really thought it through all the way. He wants to major in sculpting, I can sculpt, and it's fun I guess. But I'm more of a painter myself. Maybe I'll have to change my schedule last minute.

It wasn't long till I had fallen asleep.

The day repeated itself. I woke up a few minutes before my alarm and stared lifelessly at the ceiling. I felt numb, from another dreamless night. Nothing running through my head. 

I was tired, even though I had slept a reasonable amount. But, sleep was never enough. 

The room was cold around me, as I sheltered myself with a thick blanket. And I paid attention to what I was feeling. 

Cold, 

Sheltered,

Tired, 

Lonely-

I pause, looking back on the thought, almost laughing at myself. My body started to shake, as a burst of quiet laughter started to rumble in my chest. That couldn't be right, Me? The Docter. Why would I be bothered by being on my own? This is what I wanted. 

Right?

It was, I wanted to live my life alone. I needed to live my life alone. I didn't need anyone. I don't. Need, anyone. All they would do is get in the way. 

I tuck myself deeper into my blankets. 

All they would do is judge me, and make me feel useless and vulnerable. Besides, if I did have someone they would just be put in the line of fire. Killed of as a way of revenge. They would get in the way. And show as a sign of weakness. I don't need anyone. Im satisfied with my life. I couldn't ask for anything more. 

I curl up in a ball, as my alarm blares, but I couldn't seem to be bothered. No matter how deep I got into my covers, I was still so cold. 

This is what I wanted... 

\----

I blink myself awake. My window was tainted a dark black, and the tree scratches lightly against it, the sound almost invisible, as the noise swept through the huge room and struggled to reach me. 

I sit up slowly and stare, my eyes half open as they carefully watch the branch's movement. I scan both my sides for the cat-like creature. But I couldn't find him. 

The branch continues to swat at my window, and I felt as though something was going to happen. Any second now something was going to happen. A lost sense of anticipation lazily drifted through my mind. 

Something was going to happen today. Wasn't it?

I sigh, deciding to get ready for the day. I decided to continue in the dark not bothering to turn on the light. I kept on my tank top slipped on a looser beige sweater, and pulled on some grey sweat pants. 

I sat back on my bed with a sigh, running my hands through my hair. My green eyes were foggy yet again with uncertainty. 

I couldn't help but feel hopeless again. 

I had no control over my life. I didn't even feel safe as Chat Noir anymore. Ladybug was my paradise I could escape to but she turned into a personal hell. Made me feel weak, helpless, and useless. 

Being Chat Noir gave me purpose. But now, I did know who I was anymore. 

Who was I?

I cover my face with my hands. Running them down my face and covering my mouth lazily. 

God, who was I anymore?

....I'm... lost. 

I look around trying to identify myself again. The world feeling fake and twisted. Nothing making sense. 

I'm a sculptor, a model. A hero, I'm too busy. I give a dry laugh. 

My eyes lock on the drawer I specifically put aside for the doctor. 

Im obsessed-

Wait, no. I'm not obsessed. Obsession is- is serious, and unhealthy, and devours your life, and every move. I'm not obsessed.

I'm fascinated though. 

It's a hobby, it's healthy, it's normal. People can have hobbies, they're normal. You can like hobbies a lot, not obsessively, but devotedly. 

I'm normal. 

I sit there in silence, hands still covering my face a more serious look on my face. And I laugh, an airy loud, and almost deprived laugh. It was so sudden it scared me. 

I clamp my hand over my mouth. I felt tears bubble in my eyes. But I blink them away. 

I'm never going to fit in, am I?

I look at my phone trying to distract myself from the overwhelming uncertainty. 

There was a news headline. From a blog I follow who also really likes the doctor. A French newspaper reported a suspicious figure on the rooftops in pairs. I skim through eager, trying to see if this was real. And then I saw the photo. 

There she was, in the blurry photo standing there looking effortless in front of the Eiffel tower, her signature mask and one-piece. 

She was in Paris.

My excitement was short-lived as my Father yelled for me, and I was brought back into the real world, not the fantasy of bigger, better things. But the world that doesn't care, and doesn't give you a moment to breathe. It suffocates you with its mass and pressure. And forces you to stay at the bottom of its black water, never once giving you a chance to come up for air. 

\----

I walked to school my head low as I watch my feet. I forgot to do my hair this morning as I was too busy having my father yell at me, calling me a failure for forgetting about my fencing for multiple days in a row. 

Plagg was quiet as he eats his camembert. His head poking out of the sachel. Eventually, I'm at the gate, and I see two small feet in sink with my own as we quietly and slowly walk into the school. I paid no mind to it. 

"pst...!" Plagg whispered, I furrow my brows at him, who tilts his head to my side. But I shake my head lightly at him. 

"talk to her...Bitch" He whispers before saying the following word slightly louder. 

"...What?..." Says the familiar feminine voice, in a way that could bring me to tears, she sounded nearly heartbroken. 

I jump slightly, "NO!" I say, turning to her, startling her, as she looks at me in fear now. I cover my mouth quickly, before coming up a quick lie. "I-I my, um, shoe... M-my shoe was untied."

We both look down at my tied shoes. 

"...This morning. I just... remembered my shoe was untied this morning..." I mumble, honestly disappointed in my self. 

I look over to her, seeing her glance down in front of her, her eye bags almost as dark as mine. As her E/C eyes appeared dim. "...same."

I tilt my head a bit, and she glances at me. 

"It just sounds like something I would do." She clarifies quietly, bringing her spoon to her mouth. 

I only then realized she was eating an entire container of cookie dough. At this point we had arrived in front of our classrooms door. 

"Rough morning?.." I ask quietly, looking at the tin. 

She looks up at me, then at the cookie dough. "Yeah.."

"Same," I mutter holding the door open for her. As we sit down in our seats. 

She looks at me, staring for a few seconds, before going in her bag and grabs another spoon. "I can imagine... do you want some?" She asks softly. 

"Please," I whisper almost despertly, grabbing the spoon gently. And indulge in the unbaked goodness. 

We both sit through first, not paying much attention to what was going on, and stared blankly as we eat the cookie dough. It was like a bandaid that coated the damage the world had done. It didn't necessarily fix anything. But it was a nice remedy for the time. 

After first, Y/N seemed to be back to her normal self. I try and compose myself as well but the feeling still lingered. 

After a while it was lunch. Nino had gone straight to sitting with his girlfriend. I and Y/N talked casually and eat. I almost choked on my food as I remembered this morning. 

She jumps, "W-whats wrong?" She pats me on the back as I cough a bit. 

"This morning!" I exclaim quickly swallowing my food, 

"Is it about the shoelace thing?..." She asks looking to the side again. 

I shake my head profusely, "This morning, an article was released." I say scouting closer to her as I bring it up on my phone. 

"Oh?" She says leaning in to look at my phone. I look down at her and freeze for a second. 

My eyes locking on her lips as she stares down at my hands. She smelt so nice-

Her eyes look up at me, an innocent look in her eyes. I turn back to my phone and focus back on what I was saying. "...Uh- yeah. There's an article on the Docter. Apparently she's in Paris. Can you believe it?" I couldn't help but smile, looking down at her, and she smiles. 

"Can I read it?" She asks curiously, looking down at my phone then back up to me with a soft smile. 

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." I had my phone over to her, and watch her face as she reads. 

Her gaze hardens as she focuses. Her dark circles didn't look bad on her for some reason. They made her look more real. I could watch as her eyes went from left to right. Her freckles and beauty marks were perfectly placed. And her skin looked so soft and clear. And her lips. They were so soft and pink. Slightly wet as I watched her lick her lips as she focused. 

I blink before looking at my ring instead. I run my hand through my hair and couldn't help but cover the bottom half of my face as I lightly smile. 

This same girl shared an entire container of cookie dough with me this morning. 

\----  
I watch as Adrien stares at her. I couldn't belive what I was seeing. Why was he staring at her like that? I thought I was making progress, he acknowledges me every morning and waves- I...

What could she have that I don't?...

Was she manipulating him? Or maybe she has something on her face. Or- maybe she's an Akuma? no-

"Marinette?" Alya waves her hand in front of my face. 

"Y-yeah? Sorry I was just staring off in space." I give a forced giggle glancing back at them as they continue to talk. A genuine smile appearing on his face. 

"Oh, are you looking at the new girl? Nino told me about them they seem cool. Should we go over and introduce ourselves?" alya offers. 

"No!" 

They both look at me confused and a bit taken back. 

"There in the middle of a conversation. We wouldn't want to interrupt them." I giggle again, rubbing the back of my neck, glancing back at the two. 

Adrien looked so invested and passionate about the topic. 

Nino looks over as well, "I know that face."

I look over at Nino, egger for him to explain. 

"He always makes that face when he talks about The Docter, or whatever ever she's called." He continues to eat his food. 

"The villain form his project?" I ask, 

Nino nodded his head, "I swear he's obsessed." 

I blink at him. But- Adrian is obsessed with Ladybug. What does he?-

... "Maybe she's pretty cool I'll have to look into her." I smile. 

I should have know when I saw him and Nino looking at that newspaper together. I knew he wasn't the type to read the news. Something was obviously up. I couldn't believe I hadn't paid enough attention to realize he'd picked up a new hobby.

He probably still loves Ladybug. He just has a... a curiosity with this Docter charector. 

All I have to do is catch up on the research and I can bring her up in conversation and him seeing how much we have in common, he'll be sure to fall in love with me. 

I couldn't help but smile dreamily as I watch him form the table. 

\----

Me and Adrien were still continuing to talk about the doctor, and why they might be in Paris when suddenly Adirens smile fades. He looks around the restaurant. 

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking around as well. 

"Y/N- I just have a feeling something bad ... is about to happen. I don't know if you're familiar with Akuma attacks and that's okay. And if anything happens. I want you to run as fast as you can and hide. Do you understand?" He says, standing up and walking away from the table. 

"What?- I-" I look at our table the forks and other accessories shaking lightly, a spoon falling off the table with a clank. 

I look around and see others start to stand up and look around the room. 

I look out the window. The sky was dark and was rumbling so hard it vibrated my seat. The lights flickered out. And it started to rain. It was heavy, heavier than I ever thought possible. 

The streets started to pool with water, and people abandoned the restaurant. It was flooding. Flooding fast. 

My heart gets caught in my throat as fear starts to pool in. 

I couldn't help but be reminded of the deep dark ocean. The water formed harsh currents that crashed against the window. I flinch. 

Then it hits harder the glass threatening to crack. 

I gulp, thinking of where I could run. The only thought running through my head was,

I can't swim.

\----

Words: 2,550

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my chapter! I love you all so much and hopefully my updates will be more organized from now on. :)

unedited


	6. Ocean's arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then it hits harder the glass threatening to crack. 
> 
> I gulp, thinking of where I could run. The only thought running through my head was,
> 
> I can't swim.

I back away quickly and run into the back room of the restaurant. Trying to find the staircase most buildings have in Paris. I Hear the window give out in a thousand splintering pieces. I heard the water quickly pool in, the sound like a monstrous and demanding roar. 

I run up the stairs and ignore as the water slams against the door below, barely keeping the two of us separated. 

My heart was racing and my thinking was unclear. 

I look around for another window, only to come face to face with a balcony. 

I hurriedly step out, taking a second to watch the situation outside. Blackwater, decorated by bruising rain and bodies. I'd never seen something so destructive and inescapable. It always finds a way to get to you. Fighting its way through every obstacle just to choke you in itself. 

I gulp, the lightning bringing me back. I grip onto the edge of the roof, I quickly jump to pull my slef onto it. My hand slightly slipping causing me to lose balance but, I make my way onto the slick roof. 

I look around again, the water still rising the sky only seeming to grow darker. I wipe the water off of my face as if gets its salty tears into my eyes. The wind hits hard and quick. My hair whipping frantically with the wind, as the rain hits against me like bullets. 

I quickly put up my hair, and look around again, trying not to get more water in my eyes. I look at the near building, it was taller than this one by multiple feet. 

I step back to the edge of the current one, sprinting trying to ignore the uncontrollable mass of cold darkness below me. I grab onto a pole that was used to hang decorative flag and plats, but whatever occupied it before was gone. The speed and liquid causes me to nearly fly into the water, I swing in the air, and wait for it to come to a stop. I bring my leg up onto the pole, bringing my slef gently to a standing position. 

I continue to use the complex art of the building to bring my slef to the top. I focus on each individual pull, thinking of the noise and challenges as obstacles. Like training. 

It was just training again. 

I wasn't in any danger because Alexander is right below me, ready to catch me. 

It's just another obstacle.

I bring myself to the top and look out onto the broken world. A large shadowy figure approaching slowly in the distance, and quietly came yelling as well, frantic and demanding. 

I focus back on the rising water. But there weren't any higher buildings near me. A cold feeling seeps into my skin. The thrashing wind and water playing a part. But it was a sense of hopelessness. 

I sit down onto the rooftop. Watching the large shadow in the distance come closer and closer. I look onto the other rooftops not seeing a single person. 

I blink. I wonder if they're all dead. I watch as the water polls into the folds of my skirt quickly. 

I look at the building I was in earlier, it was submerged in the water now. 

I bring my knees to my face and close my eyes, a deep shiver traveling through my body. But I was unsure if it was from the freezing water and wind, or from the bone-chilling feeling of helplessness.

I let myself cry, as the wind screamed and the sky rumbles. 

\----

"Chat get on him!" 

"I cant! I already told you I cant! I just slip right of of his slipery body!" I yell back, 

"Chat just do it already!" 

"I can't! I physically can not!"

"Chat just do something you idiot! People are dying by the second!" 

"You think I don't know that!?" I Run after the Kuthulu like beast as it makes its way forward, the slimy smooth surface, and rain made me unable to get onto him, even using my claws. 

"USE YOUR BATON!" 

I roll my eyes, as my brows furrow, Yes, of course it all makes sense use your blunt stick of a weapon to climb the creature. Of course.

I click the button of my button, running back before flinging myself at the beat only to slip down quickly. 

I was growing tired of this. 

I was so tired, and useless. 

Angry. 

I was god dam fucking angry. 

I didn't need Ladybug yelling into my ear, and telling me to try harder when it wouldn't even work. I was tired of the cold water, and tiresome swinging and running. And lightning and splintering wind. 

"CHAT! GET BACK UP THERE ALREADY!"

That's fucking it. 

"cataclysm," I whisper in a growl, I slash my claws into the flubery like meat and it deteriorates. I hear its coarse cry, loud and splintering. 

The butterfly flies out of god knows where and I hit it with my button roughly. Lady bug rushing over to it, doing her purification process silently. 

"Chat what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you use cataclysm on a living being? You know that makes you just as bad as the villain! When will you just get your shit together and listen to me for once!-"

"Would you shut up already!"

I snap at her, she takes a step back, She was about to fire back but I continue stepping forward. "I listen to you! I have no god dam choice with you screaming in my ear. I did what you asked. I took down the goddam villain. Alright. Fuck the morals, you can just reverse it anyways."

"Do you realize how many people died, because of this akuma alone? Well news flash Lady. I haven't seen a single living body. So, so, who cares if the villain dies? I watch my friend choke and drow because of them."

"B-because of us." I finish, I was so angry, tears brim the border of my eyes. 

"Because you wouldn't listen to me Chat. We weren't fast enough, because you wouldn't get your to act together and open your goddam ears." She says in a dark manner stomping over to me. 

"...If I listened to you we wouldn't win." I glare down at her. "We would both be fucking dead."

"Your so full of your dam self." She says glaring at me as well.

Our stare-down was interrupted by beeping. 

I turn around and leap from building to building. Everything now clear as people start waking up on the ground and continue on their way. 

I detransform in an empty alley near, the restaurant. 

As Adrien I look around for Y/N, only hoping she was okay. 

I enter the building seeing people enter back in. I look around to see Y/N stuff at our table just where she left it. I look out the window but didn't see the H/C female coming towards the building. 

I walk over to Nino, Freezing as the fresh memory replay, as he begged for help. His leg caught between debre of concrete as the water rose. 

"Hey, Nino you okay?" 

"Hm? Yeah, I can even remember what happened. One moment I was here the next I was all the way down the street." He laughed, continuing to put his stuff together. 

I was glad Ladybugs' power erased memories of traumatic injury and death. 

But where was Y/N? I grab my bag and head to the bathroom. 

"Plagg," I state opening my bag to find him eating the Camembert I have in there for him. 

He groans, "What do you want..." he grumbles flinging a piece of cheese at me, but I ignore it. 

"I need to transform and find Y/N, she might be lost, she doesn't really know her way around."

He glares at me.

"... Plagg please?"

"...Ugh, fine, but make it quick." 

I smile thanking him quietly, transforming, and sneak out the bathroom window.

I go onto the roof of the building glancing around, and looking at the bright sun and clear sky as if nothing had ever happened. I glance to my left to see her ontop of the near building. Knees to her chest as she stares at the sun. 

I quickly climb over to her.

"Hey, hey, hey, are you okay?" I ask gently, as I'm approaching her, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but retract my arm, not wanting her to react negatively. 

She didn't respond. Didn't even blink. 

I sit next to her studying her carefully. "Do you...remember what happened?" I ask her lightly. 

She looks at me blankly, her eyes were so dull, beautiful all the same. But they were so...empty.

She takes a deep breath and shivers, under the warm sun. Blinking, and looking down instead of at the blinding light. "Yeah. I-I do." She clears her throat after the stutter. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" I ask her, 

She shakes her head lightly, probably because we don't know each other that well. At least not in this form. 

"That's alright, Can I help you get down?" I ask, I reach out to her again but stop, "Can I touch you?" 

She nods her head lightly, I lightly rub her shoulder trying to comfort her, at first she lightly jumps at my touch but relaxes. "You're going to be okay, it's over now. Whatever you had to see or endure. Is over now." I run my hand up and down her back.

She was so small. One hand took up so much as her back. Gently, the claws of my suit graze over her back. I look at them unforgiving. Remembering as I slipped down the villain, the meat of them being too soft and slippery to latch onto.

Why am I so useless?...

The phrase repeated over and over again in my head.

"You're going to be okay, it's over now." 

\----

I couldn't remember the last time someone tried to reassure me like that. He didn't expect me to shake it off and pretend it never happened. Even though that's the easiest way to move on. 

I was so impressed that he was able to be so calm and rational to a citizen even try and reassure them to the best of his abilities. Even after the fight, he had with that ladybug chick. 

They were so close that I could hear the whole thing. 

But here he was. Clam, rational, kind. 

I couldn't help but think... Why?

What was the point?

There was no, no, gain, no, motive. 

It was odd to feel his hand on me, I was so gentle. It felt so safe. I couldn't help but wonder if he could feel the scars, as his finger ran up and down my back. 

I could practically smell the blood. Could practically feel it run down my back. And the cracking sound the occupied each swift attack. 

We were so close that for a second I wondered if he could hear it too. 

I felt so vulnerable, sitting here with a person so powerful. They could end a fight in a single move. I felt...

I gently raise my hand to my face to find it warm and wet. I remove my hand half expecting to see a crimson-stained surface. But it was just tears. 

I hadn't sniffled or shook with anguish. Just quietly cried, almost invisible to the world around me. 

"Hey, hey..." He stopped rubbing circles, and removed his hand altogether, leaving my back feeling cold. 

He gently makes contact with my face, tilting it to look at him, and he gently wipes away the tears. His thumbs gently rubbing over my cheeks and under my eyes, and I could see his claws in my peripheral vision. He could kill me this very second if he wanted. 

And if he knew who I really was he probably would. 

He pulls me into a hug, startling me for a second, my body tensing. I couldn't even think of the last time I was given a hug. Not someone holding me against them with a knife to my throat. Or grabbing me and holding me to them to protect me from death. 

But... a hug. At this point, I couldn't even tell what it meant. What the purpose was. It didn't mean, I'm going to kill you or i'm saving you from your own demise like the other times someone had 'held' me. But it more of meant... 

I'm sorry. 

For some reason, it caused me to shake, tears dripping to my coller bone. As I stared into the distance trapped in my own head.

I'm sorry, you have to be here. To live. I'm sorry you aren't loved. I'm sorry, you struggle every day. And only feel alive when taking it from others.

I'm sorry you're always going to be alone.

It was as if he had apologized for, my entire life. In one movement. 

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

I don't need it, I don't need it. I don't need sorry's. They won't fix anything. I don't need him. I don't need anything. I wanted this. 

I wanted this. 

This is what I wanted. 

I start pushing away from him. Wiping my tears, and climbing down the side of the building to my original one. 

I'm fine. 

God, Y/N your so fucking weak. No matter how strong you physically are you're always going to be weak. You aren't going to make it. 

They were right. 

\----

Words: 2,271

Surprise chapter! Just a friendly reminder that comments mean a lot to me, so after reading someone comment today I felt really motivated to update. So thank you all so much for your kind word, and for even reading this. I love you all so so much, and hope to see you all in the next chapter. ♡

unedited


End file.
